Fairy
by GeorgeAndSam13
Summary: A fairy who has lived in the Forbidden Forest all her life finds somebodies cloak and is determined to find out who's it is. But then runs into the wrong person... Chpt 4 redone!
1. Default Chapter

She ran through the Forbidden Forest gracefully. She had to know who the man was. She carried his cloak in her arms, hoping to see him. She had the scent of him, and she could never forget it.  
  
Her delicate purple wings flew aimlessly behind her as she jumped over rocks and such to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Her bare feet hit the sharp small stones under her feet, but she didn't care, she needed to see who he was.  
  
Finally she came to the opening of the forest and ran out on to the grounds with out thinking. She had never been out here before. None of the fairies that lived in the forest had ever set foot on the grounds of the school.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked around. There was a small fire, some 20 feet away. There was a man with a musical instrument on the steps of a cabin. In front of him was a dog.  
  
The fairy backed up and quietly went to the back of the cabin. She slowly crept around the front until she was right behind the man. From a distance, she hadn't seen how huge he actually was. Much bigger then the 19- year-old fairy.  
  
The fairy wore a small purple dress, which was a bit ripped, because it was one of the few clothes she had. She was about 5'0 and only weighed around 80 pounds. But that's just the way fairies were. She was very small for most humans her age.  
  
She moved a bit closer, but a twig snapped under her foot. In less than two seconds, the dog woke up and started barking, the fairy dropped the robe she was holding, and the man dropped his flute and whipped around and grabbed the small fairy around the waste. He stood up and held her more than 3 feet off the ground.  
  
The fairy started screaming her loudest, in a cry for help, even though her fellow fairies would not come out and help her. In the castle several lights flickered on and heads came to their windows. The front doors to the castle flew open and three figures marched out to where the man and fairy were.  
  
The fairies screams became quieter and tears started streaming down her face. The mans huge fist was bending her wing in a way that hurt her. She leaned down a bit and sunk her sharp teeth into the man's fist.  
  
He let out a yelp and almost dropped her, but instead threw her roughly into his other hand. He hadn't seemed to notice the people hurrying down the grass to his hut. The fairy leaned back down to bite his hand again, but he flipped her upside down and held her by one foot.  
  
The fairy tried to flap her wings, but screamed in pain, because one of her wings was obviously broken. She furiously flapped the other one, trying her hardest to scare the huge man, as she did to creatures in the forest. But this didn't seem to be working. She didn't frighten him at all.  
  
More tears streamed down her face as she desperately tried to get away.  
  
Then all of a sudden a man's voice came from behind the two.  
  
"Hagrid!" Came a man voice. "Please let her down."  
  
The man who was holding the fairy gave her one last look before opening his hand and letting her collapse to the ground in a heap.  
  
One of the three people screamed and ran to the fairy's side. It was an older woman in her night wear. The fairy looked at her and scrambled to her knees. The man who had spoken was talking calmly to the big man. And the last person of the three, a cruel looking man with dark, cold eyes was walking towards the cloak that she had dropped.  
  
The fairy quickly got to her feet and everyone watched her as she quickly, but gracefully, dived for the robe. She picked it up and held it tightly against her chest.  
  
The man looked at her with a curious, yet mean look on his face.  
  
She slowly backed up from him until; she was completely against the hut. Her heart was beating fast. He was scarier then the huge man, scarier then some of the vampires she had sometimes seen in the forest.  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked up into the welcoming eyes of the other man. The woman was standing behind him with a look of worry on her face. And behind her was the man who had held her upside down and broke her wing.  
  
He turned to the others and said, "We need to take her to the hospital wing."  
  
The fairy's eyes grew wide, but before she had a chance to run, the man grabbed her wrists, with strong hands, that surprised her.  
  
She struggled and tried her hardest to get free. The only thing left to do was to bite him. She stopped struggling for a moment and quickly leaned down to bite his arm. He quickly removed his hands from her wrists, which took her for surprise. She snapped back up and looked at him.  
  
"I don't want to, but if I have to, I will use magic on you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She became as still as a statue, as if frozen with fright.  
  
He then turned to the man named Hagrid and said, "Will you please pick this young lady up and follow me to the hospital wing?"  
  
Hagrid hesitated for a moment, but then went to the fairy, easily picked her up, and swung her over his shoulder like a rag doll. He started walking and behind him walked the older witch.  
  
The fairy stared at her and more tears streamed down her cheeks. Her wing was really hurting.  
  
"Albus we need to go faster. She looks like she's in a lot of pain." Said the woman.  
  
The man named Albus that the fairy couldn't see said, "Yes, I know Minerva."  
  
Minerva looked back to the fairy and smiled reassuringly.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
Trixie's P.O.V.  
  
Hagrid ducked as he walked into a room. He walked over to a bed and roughly threw me onto it. I landed on my wing and yelped in pain.  
  
"Hagrid, please!" Yelled Minerva angrily.  
  
Albus walked to a door and knocked on it three times before a woman opened it. She looked at Albus.  
  
"I need to two favors from you Poppy." He said.  
  
"Yes Sir?" She replied.  
  
"First, I need you to heal Hagrid bite He got bit by a fairy."  
  
"Oh, it's a good thing you came to me. Fairy bites are poisonous." She turned around and went back to the room. She came back out with a potion and a small towel and went over to Hagrid. She put some of the potion on his arm and told him to hold the towel against it.  
  
Then she went back to Albus.  
  
"And the second thing Sir?" She asked.  
  
He pointed a finger at me. "I think one of her wings are broken. Do you know how to fix it?"  
  
She turned her head to me with wide eyes; obviously she had never seen a fairy before.  
  
"I can try my hardest Sir." She slowly made her way towards me. I sat up quickly and was about to slip off the bed, but a pair of strong, cold hands was placed on my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder to see the cruel looking man with his hands on my shoulders.  
  
Gently, but firmly...  
  
The nurse took a potion from a table and took the cap off before proceeding to me. I started shaking all over, not because of the potion, but because of the man who was holding me. The nurse was in front of me and held out the bottle for me.  
  
I took it from her and slowly raised it to my lips. I drank it down and immediately I felt my wing getting better.  
  
_'Finally,'_ I thought,_ 'now I can get away from these people.'_  
  
The man behind me let go of me. I looked around at the people and then started flapping my wings. I flew up to the ceiling, but noticed that Hagrid would be able to reach me. I flew to a corner and backed up against the wall.  
  
"There's no reason to be frightened. We are not going to hurt you." Said Albus. He nudged Hagrid, who took a step closer.  
  
I gave him a frightened look, and tried to fit smaller into the corner.  
  
"Please. We do not wish to harm you." Albus said.  
  
I heard him, but did not take my eyes off of Hagrid. He was getting closer, and soon I would be back in his unbreakable grip. I flapped my wings dangerously. Only the two women backed off a little.  
  
Hagrid was now close to me.He reached his hands out to grab me, but I was fast this time. I flew through his arms and to another side of the room, where the open door was. But before I could get out of it, Albus magically shut the door. I stopped in midair in front of the door. I spun around and stared wide-eyed at Albus's wand, which was pointing straight at me.  
  
"Sorry." He said simply. He flicked his wand and my feet, arms, and wings were tied up and I was standing on the ground, with the cloak lying beside me.  
  
He turned back to the others; "We need to find a place for her to sleep." He said.  
  
For the first time I piped up. "I sleep in dark places."  
  
Albus spun around. "Thank you. Could you tell us your name?"  
  
"Trixie," I said and then decided not to talk again.  
  
Albus turned to the others. "Ok. A dark place. The only dark place I really know of is the dungeons. You don't mind, do you Severus?" He said to the cruel looking man.  
  
"Actually... I do." He said darkly.  
  
"Thank you Severus." Albus relied, as if he had said 'yes'. Severus turned his eyes towards me and set me with a penetrating glare. "Use magic to take her down to your dungeons, and don't use anymore magic until you get down there and you're ready to take the ropes off."  
  
Severus flicked his wand I was off the ground.He picked up the cloak and directed me out of the hospital wing and down the hallway.  
  
"Why did you have to say that?" He asked nastily.  
  
"I... uh..." I tried to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
"Good! You should be scared!" He yelled at me.  
  
_Like a dog, able to sense fear.  
_  
We didn't speak until we came to the dungeons.  
  
"You do not repeat these passwords to anyone. Unlike Dumbledore, I will use magic on you." He said, before turning back to one of the doors and saying something.  
  
I started shaking all over. He was scaring me. There was no way I'd be able to sleep.  
  
We finally came to a hallway where he flicked his wand and I landed on the floor. I caught my balance and looked at him.  
  
"This way." He said and walked farther down the hall. He opened a door and let me go inside. It was nothing but an empty room. I walked inside and turned around to him, who was now standing in the doorway.  
  
He looked at me, and then sighed darkly. He flicked his wand and in a corner appeared a bed with a lot of pillows on it.

Severus threw the cloak into the room.  
  
I looked at the bed curiously. I walked to it and picked up the pillows and threw them into a corner. I walked to the corner laid down on the pillows.  
  
Severus looked down at me, shook his head and closed the door. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I didn't expect to fall asleep so fast, but I was exhausted.

Well thats it for now. please review!


	2. Classes

Trixie's P.O.V.  
  
I wake up in the morning to a clock chiming. It says 10:00 a.m. I sit up and stretch out my wings. I flap my wings to get myself up and onto my feet. I walk over to the cloak and pick it up. I take a deep breath through my nose to take in the scent of the cloak. I hadn't forgotten it, but I just wanted more of it.  
  
I open the door silently and poke a head out. No one was in the hallway so I slip out from the room and walk down the hallway. I come to another door that is open a slight bit. I slip in and look around.  
  
It must be Severus's room. A bed was in one corner. And along the walls were shelves of books. And then there was a dresser.  
  
I walk to it and open one of the middle drawers. Inside it is a bunch of neatly folded robes...  
  
And they look exactly like the one I was holding...  
  
I pick one up from the drawer. It has a snake on top of a green and silver badge and beneath that it reads, "Prof. Severus Snape."  
  
I turn it over and raise it to my teeth. I rip two slashes into the back with my teeth, that way when I put it on, my wings can go through it.  
  
I put on the robe and wiggle my wings through the back holes. I pull the robe tighter around me and leave the room.  
  
I walk down the hallway until I get to a door, which is locked on the other side, but I can go through this side. I open it and go through and then come to another door. I open that door and recognize this room. He had said it was his office. And then I know what was through the other door. A big room with many tables and chairs. And a desk at the front.  
  
I open the door just a tad, and slip in.  
  
There are many people in the classroom. The people near the front look up at me as I enter and gasp. They are only children, or more than children. Maybe a bit younger than me. They look harmless, so they do not frighten me.  
  
"Does anyone happen to know where Severus Snape is?" I ask, pointing to the letters on my robe.  
  
Many of the people point behind them. I look to where they were pointing and see Severus, a very angry expression on his face, and he is looking right at me.  
  
"Uh..." I stammer. Severus starts walking closer to me. I back up, but hit a filing cabinet.  
  
He grabs a broomstick and quickens his pace. All the other people stare in horror, as he gets closer.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks angrily, now about 10 feet from me.  
  
"I came to tell you something." I say, my voice shaking.  
  
He is now almost right in front of me. He raises the broomstick and brings it flying down. I am not quick enough. It catches me in the shoulder and I go tumbling to the ground.  
  
A lot of the girls shriek, and some of the boys yell angrily.  
  
"Shut up." He snarls to them. He turns back to me and raises the broomstick again. I look up at with a frightened expression, but quickly move out of the way. I jump to my feet and I am soon flying overhead. He swings the broom up at me, but I fly to a corner of the classroom.  
  
"I figured out whom the robe belonged to," I say looking at him, as he gets closer to me.  
  
"Quiet. The rest of them do not need to hear." He says, now standing under me. He swings the broom up at me, but I fly to a different spot.  
  
"And look what I found in your drawer." I say, tugging on the robe.  
  
"I noticed." He says darkly, walking to the spot where I am.  
  
"I think it looks good." I say brightly, but still a bit afraid.  
  
"You're like a fly, always buzzing in my ear." He says, as he takes another swing at me. I fly to the front of the classroom. I look around at the people. And then I notice someone familiar.  
  
I fly to him and sit cross-legged in mid air, above his desk.  
  
"You're Harry Potter. I've read about you. My friends and I steal students' book bags from the edge of the lake every once in a while. And this one time we stole a bunch from a girl with bushy brown hair. We laughed at her." I laugh out loud. "It was so funny. Anyways, I've read about you. And you defeated you-know-who, but he came back. He takes fairies to use us for his dark magic. He uses us for his own needs. He's so powerful!"  
  
I look to the side and see another familiar face, she was angry. It is the person with the bushy hair. I laugh at the look on her face.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Harry Potter cries out, "Look out!" I quickly fly to the ceiling, and Severus's broom comes crashing down on Harry's desk, snapping it in half.  
  
"20 points from Gryfinndor!" He yells. He then turns to me. "Come down immediately." He snarls.  
  
I slowly fly to the ground and land on my feet. I look innocently at Severus as he moves closer to me. Everyone watches as he gets closer and eventually is right in front of me. He is more than a foot taller than me and is obviously much stronger than me.  
  
He looks down into my bright purple eyes with his black, cold eyes. He reaches out and grabs one of my wrists and then spins back to the classroom.  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to give a fairy a lesson. They hate magic used on them."  
  
I open my eyes wide, and start struggling. His grip becomes tighter as he turns to me with his wand raised. He mutters something under his breath and I am chained to the wall behind his desk by my feet and arms.  
  
I gasp and try to get free but the chains are to tight around my ankles and wrists.  
  
"Sir!" Cries a girl from the back of the classroom. "I think you're hurting her."  
  
He is actually. The chains around me wrists are too tight.  
  
"Quiet you." He snarls. He turns back to his class and continues talking about what he was talking about before I came in.  
  
When class is over, everyone looks at me with worried expressions on their faces. When everyone is out of the classroom Severus turns to me.  
  
"How dare you come during the middle of one of my classes!" He snarls into my face.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that the robe belonged to you."  
  
"Don't you think I already knew that by now?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You are to tell no one that I was in the forest. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Good." He flicks his wand and his robe is off of me and on the floor. I am now in my skimpy little dress.  
  
"Hey!" I shout. "It's cold down here."  
  
"Yes I know, but you look nicer like that." He says.  
  
"Let me go!" I yell.  
  
"No, you will not be freed."  
  
"You're as evil as Lord Voldemort."  
  
He grabs his wrist and looks angrily at me. "How dare you." He snarls quietly. He lets go of his arm and raises it to slap me. He brings it down hard against my cheek. Tears leak from my eyes as the pain of his slap stings on my cheek.  
  
"Please. Let me go!" I cry.  
  
He looks at me for a moment before flicking his wand and letting me tumble to the ground. I look up at him while he walks over to me. He reaches out a hand and grabs my blonde hair with purple streaks. He pulls me to my feet and drags me to the door. I yowl in pain as he opens up the door and throws me out. I land on my hands and knees, but I quickly get up. I turn around and watch him as he slams the door in my face.  
  
"Jerk!" I yell at the door. I spin around and run quickly up the stairs.  
  
I finally come to the last door and I burst through it. I close my eyes and try to catch my breath. I open my eyes and look around. What seems to be the whole class that was just in Severus's classroom is standing around the door, obviously waiting for me.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asks Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm quite fine. Thank you." I say.  
  
"What happened to the robe?" Asks a boy with blonde hair and the same snake badge as Severus's.  
  
"He took it from me. It was so cold down there. I'll be happy when I can get into the sun."  
  
"Well, we have Care Of Magical Creatures next, so we'll be outside. Do you want to come?" Asks Harry.  
  
"I would absolutely love to." I say joyfully. They all crowd around me, as if protecting me from Severus.  
  
We walk out of the front doors and make our way down the grass. I can't see where we're going because of all the people around me. When the group of clustered people finally comes to a halt, a deep males voice starts speaking from the front.  
  
"Last night somethin' inspired me to teach this class about fairies. So everyone line up facin' me and we'll get started, I've got a real treat for ya."  
  
The cluster of teenagers split up and I go to stand in line side by side with Harry Potter. I look up from the ground and see a brown belt leveled with my eyes. I crane my neck up to look into the dark brown eyes of Hagrid. I gulp and take a step backwards.  
  
"An' now we have two fairies for examples today." He reaches a hand out and before I can get away, he wraps his fist around my waist. I scream in protest, but know that there is nothing I can really do.  
  
He brings me to a cage and tries to get me to go inside of it, but I refuse. I do everything I can to not go into it. He sighs and holds me in his hand as he walks to the back of his cabin.  
  
When we reach it he opens up the back door and I scream my loudest. Many students come running around the side of the cabin, but then get confused looks on their faces when they see that I'm not hurt.  
  
No, no. I am not hurt. The reason I am still screaming is because inside his house, in a cage, is one of my little sisters.  
  
"Clover!" I scream down to her.  
  
She opens her eyes and looks up at me.  
  
"Trixie!" She says helplessly. "Help me. Please. I want to go home."  
  
"I know. Don't worry; I'll get you out of there." I say.  
  
Hagrid reaches down and picks up Clover's cage and takes it back to the front of his cabin. He sets the cage down on the ground and turns to the class.  
  
"These are fairies. This one," He wiggles me a bit, "has purple wings, meanin' all her clothes are purple and she was born with purple streaks in her hair. The purple fairy, also known as the Purlonic fairy, is the only one who can shrink in size. When the fairy shrinks, they are able to fit in the palm of a 13-years-olds hand. Usually the Mother doesn't tell them this until they are adults. But it takes a bit of practice to do it, so I'm not worried about this fairy getting away."  
  
He then nods to my little sister and says, "That one has orange wings. Her clothes are orange and she was born with orange streaks. That one is also known as Orangeasell. The Orangeasell fairies wings can grow long sharp spikes on it. But they can't do this until they have fully reached the age of eighteen."  
  
"Now, we are goin' to test Fairy Poison." He turns around and picks something up from the table and holds it to my mouth.  
  
"Bite down on this." He says.  
  
"No." I reply. As if I'm going to do something for this monster.  
  
"Bite it." He says, a getting a bit angry.  
  
"I told you. No." I repeat.  
  
He tightens his grip around my waist and stomach, making it harder for me to breath.  
  
"Bite it. I need some of your poison." He says, leaning his hairy face down to mine.  
  
"How'd you like me to bite you?" I say cruelly.  
  
He tightens his grip a bit more, making it almost impossible for me to breath.  
  
"How'd you like me to crush you?" He whispers so only I can hear.  
  
I gape at him and start kicking my feet, trying to get free.  
  
"Bite or I will crush you." He whispers.  
  
"Ok!" I say loudly. I sink my teeth into the cushiony cap, and watch as a bit of the poison from my teeth drip down into the bottle. I quickly take my teeth from it and glare up at Hagrid.  
  
"Happy?" I ask him.  
  
"Very." He says, smiling at the little bottle of venom. He turns to the class, "You don't want to get bit by a fairy. It hurts and it leaves a nasty mark." He shows the class his hand where I bit him the night before, and they all gasp in amazement.  
  
"There evil!" Yells the boy with blonde hair from the back.  
  
"We are not! You snake and huge people are the evil ones!" (A/n – Slytherin and Hagrid in case you couldn't tell.)  
  
The boy glares at me.  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
Hagrid opens up his hand and I fall to the ground.  
  
"You could at least give me a warning!" I yell from the ground. I get up and look around. I turn and run to my sister still in the cage. There are tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Clover. It's ok. I'll help you get out of there!" I say confidently to her. She looks at me and gives me the smallest of smiles.  
  
"You're not strong enough to get her out of there, plus, you don't have the key." He says, reaching a hand down into his pocket.  
  
It's too long of a chapter!! On to the third one!!!


	3. Locked Up

I know Hagrid is not a bad man! So don't get angry pleaseeee. I love Hagrid, he's one of my favorite characters. So please don't get mad.  
  
Trixies P.O.V.  
  
I look up at Hagrid, with his hand in his pocket, obviously that's where his key is.  
  
"He's right." Whispers Clover.  
  
"I know." I whisper back. I look back at Hagrid and stand up.  
  
"I want you to take me instead of my sister." I say bravely.  
  
He seems to be thinking about this offer.  
  
"Deal." He says after a few seconds. He walks towards me and bends down and holds out his hand. I hesitate, but take it. He shakes my hand, almost breaking it. When we are done shaking, he takes hold of me once again around the waist.  
  
"Now you have to let my sister go." I say. He nods and scoops up the cage holding my sister. He brings us both to the back of the house and opens the door.  
  
"You have to let my sister go." I remind him. He chooses to ignore me and walks inside his hut.  
  
"Hey! Idiot! We had a deal! Let her go!" I scream up to him.  
  
He lifts me up and then throws me against a chair and then drops my sister in her cage heavily onto the table.  
  
"Wait!" I scream at Hagrids reproaching back. He ignores me and then locks the door. We hear him go to the front and lock that door too.  
  
I climb up onto the table and look outside the window, watching as Hagrid talks to the teens outside. I sigh, knowing there is nothing I can do. I get down from the table and stand in front of it. It comes to my breasts. My sister is still a tiny fairy. About 3 feet tall and only weighs about 40 pounds. She is curled up in the cage, with a frightened expression on her face.  
  
I take the cage down from the table with much trouble and put her on the rug in the middle of hut.  
  
"Clover?" I say to her.  
  
She looks into my eyes.  
  
"Yes Trixie?" She asks.  
  
"I'm going to figure out how to get you out of here." I say.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remember how he said that Purlonic fairies can turn into tiny little fairies? Well, Mom never told me that. And I'm going to try to escape by turning into a little fairy."  
  
"But he said it took lots of practice."  
  
"I know. But I think we have lots time to spare. I'm going to wait until he comes back in. And when he leaves I'm going to try my hardest to change."  
  
"Ok. I hope you don't get caught."  
  
"I won't, don't worry. If he comes back and finds me gone, tell him you don't know where I am. But if he starts life-threatening you, then you tell him exactly where I went. Got it?"  
  
"But then he'll hurt you!" She cries out.  
  
"I know, but it's better me than you." I say, with a small smile.  
  
"Don't say that!" She says, more tears swelling at her eyes.  
  
"Sorry." I say. I listen for a moment. "Shh, I think he's coming!" I sit on the floor, facing the door, in front of my sister's cage.  
  
The door bursts open and Hagrid comes in. He glares down at me and walks closer. I back up closer to my sister.  
  
"I'm going to eat dinner in the Great Hall. If I come back, and anything is wrong, I'm going to crush both of you." He says menacingly.  
  
I don't say anything, but I do look at his pocket, hoping that maybe he would take the key out and unlock my sisters' cage.  
  
He sees me looking at his pocket and laughs. He takes out the keys.  
  
"You want these?" He asks. I nod my head.  
  
"Well, too bad." He laughs again and puts them back into his pocket. He turns around and leaves the cabin, but making sure he locked the door. I stand up and look through the window, to make sure he's gone, before turning back to my sister.  
  
"Ready?" I ask.  
  
"Ready when you are." She replies.  
  
I close my eyes and concentrate as hard as I can on being small. I have never done this before, so I'm a little scared that something might go wrong. After about five minutes of concentrating my hardest, I hear my sister gasp, but it's louder than she usually is.  
  
I open my eyes and gasp at myself. I look down at my body. It looks the same as always. But then I look at everything else in the room everything was so much bigger. I must have been no more than 6 1/2 inches tall.  
  
I walk over to my sisters' cage and smile brightly up at her.  
  
"It worked!" I say.  
  
"What?" She says down to me, but it sounds like she has raised her voice.  
  
"It worked!" I shouted up. "Keep your voice down!"  
  
I fly towards the door. I slip under the door crack.  
  
The dark cold air washes over me. I take in a deep breath of the fresh air and zoom off into the open night. I want to go and fly around, finally being free, but I remember that I need to find help to set my sister free. I fly towards the castle. I'm flying faster than I have ever done in my life because of my really lightweight and small body.  
  
I fly to the bottom of the huge doors and easily slip through the crack between the doors and the floor.  
  
I am now in the hallway. I fly to the ceiling and poke my head into the Great Hall and look around. No one noticed me as I fly in. I fly right below the ceiling. When I am above Albus's head I zoom down towards his shoulder, hoping he can somehow help my sister.  
  
I am right above his head, when a hand reaches out and grabs me. I struggle inside of the closed hand. When the hand releases me, I fall into a dark enclosed place. The top was closed and I was left alone in the dark.  
  
It must have been somebody's pocket. I yelled out for somebody to let me out, but nobody could hear me. Finally, the person who has me in their pocket starts moving. He (or she) is obviously walking to somewhere.  
  
I hear the person's voice.  
  
"Get to your dormitories now!" He yells.  
  
_Oh God!_ I think.  
  
I start moving around, trying to get free. I start screaming. But his hand comes hard onto my face, making me stop moving and screaming.  
  
Eventually, he sits down again. I hear other people around him. He put his hand back on the pocket where I am. I wiggle out from under his hand and go to another part of his pocket. I hear Albus's voice talking to Severus, and maybe other people. While Severus is distracted, I start chewing on his pocket, making a small hole. I keep chewing until I am sure I can fit my small body through it.  
  
I slip through the hole and I look up to see Severus's hand flying down. I quickly fly into the air and stop at the top of the room. I look around to see some people I don't know, and some that I do know. I see Albus, Minerva, and Severus. And worst of all I see Hagrid.  
  
He looks at me with a surprised expression, at first, but then it turns into an angry expression.  
  
I fly down to Albus and land on his shoulder.  
  
"Sir," I say into it. "I need to talk to you after this."  
  
He nods his head to inform me that he understands. I sit on his shoulder, exhausted, when I hear Hagrid say something.  
  
"I need to go back to my hut Professor. Is that Ok?" He asks, standing up.  
  
I stare at him, with my mouth open, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Yes, Rubeus. Go right ahead."  
  
Rubeus turns to the door and opens it up. I leap to my feet. Hagrid walks out of the door.  
  
"We have to stop him!" I scream. I fly into the air, but Albus lightly wraps his hand around me, letting my head poke out at the top.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" He asks.  
  
I struggle and frantically say, "Him! He's going to kill my sister! Please!"  
  
Albus quickly gets up from his seat and lets me go. I zoom to the door and then turn around, waiting for Albus to walk to the door to open it.  
  
He reaches it and opens it for me. I zoom out and down a flight of stairs to the entrance hall. I look behind me, waiting impatiently for them. Albus runs down the steps along with Severus, Minerva and someone else I don't recognize.  
  
They are taking to long.  
  
I fly quickly to the bottom of the door and go underneath it. I hear their shouts as I zoom off into the distance, heading straight for Hagrid's cabin.  
  
I fly towards Hagrid's door, and before I slip under I look back to see Albus, Severus, Minerva, and someone else not even half way to Hagrid's house.  
  
I slip under the door to see Hagrid holding my sister with one hand. She's struggling to get free and crying. Hagrid is facing the door, as if he was waiting for me.  
  
I fly up so I'm eye level with him and I look at him menacingly.  
  
"Let her go!" I yelled at him, my tiny voice not frightening him. I'm completely tiny compared to him. I must be a little bigger than his thumb. But still I stand my ground, or in this case my air.

That's it untill tommorow because my sister is being mean and making me get off the computer.


	4. Dance!

Trixie's P.O.V.

"Help me!" Screams Clover. "I can hardly breath."

"Loosen your grip!" I scream at Hagrid angrily. For some reason, it looks as if he's gotten a bit shorter.

"Ha..." He says, his voice changing a bit. He looks surprised, and heads to his refrigerator.

I fly to it before he can get there and I stand in mid-air in front of it.

"Let her go, or else." I say.

"Or else." He says, completely different then normal.

He raises a huge hand and sends it flying into my side, making me go smashing into the window, like a fly on the windshield of a car.

I watch him as he opens his fridge and takes out a bottle and gulps it down. He seems to grow slightly taller, and when he talks again his voice is back to normal.

He looks out the window and glares at me, still sitting in an odd way on his windowsill.

"You made them come?" He says angrily. He reaches his hand down to grab me, but I dart out of his reach.

From where I'm floating, I say, "Let her go and I won't tell them you are trying to murder us."

He looks at me for a second, before releasing my sister. She falls to the floor and I fly to her.

"Hide somewhere, now!" He says angrily.

I go to my sister and tell her to get to the back of the cabin, hidden from view. A knock comes to the door. We watch as he goes and answers it.

"Hello Professor." He says to Albus.

"May we come in?" He asks.

"Of course Sir." He says, backing up a bit and letting the people in. The five of them stand in a circle around the rug.

"Hagrid, did you happen to see two fairies today?" Asks Albus.

"Yes, Sir. I used two of them for class today for the seventh years. At the end of class, I let them back into the forest. And then of course in the staff room after dinner."

"Yes, well, after you left, did the fairy come back to your house by any chance?"

"No Sir. Why would a fairy come back here?" He asks, looking confused.

"Oh, no reason..." Albus says. He takes a quick glance at the corner where my sister and I are. I back up against the wall, making sure there is no way he can see me.

"Well, thank you Hagrid." He says, turning around and opening the door.

"Anytime Sir." Hagrid replies. He waits for them to leave, before going to the window and watching them walk back to the school.

"Come out." He says to the corner. He goes and sits down on a chair. I fly up and over the fridge and sit on the counter in front of him. While my sister walks over and sits down on the floor, staring up at Hagrid with large eyes.

He takes out a wand. Clover shrieks and I back up a bit. But instead of pointing it at us, he points it at himself. He mutters something under his breath. There's burst of light and then there is no more Hagrid. Instead there is Lord Voldemort.

My sister yells out, "It's him!"

He gets up from the chair and walks towards us. I gasp at him and back up. When he is standing in front of the counter, he kicks my sister to the side and reaches a hand out and wraps it around me.

His hand is so icy cold, as if he is dead. He goes to the back door and opens it. He points a long pale finger outside and then looks at my sister.

"Go tell your other little fairy friends that their Lord has one of them."

She stands up and shakes her head. Lord Voldemort stares angrily down at her with his slanted red eyes.

"Do what he says Clover!" I shout at her, "Don't worry about me!"

She nods her head and scrambles out of the hut. Then Lord Voldemort looks at me.

"Take a look," He says, "because this will be the last time you see that forest again."

He slams the door shut and goes to the front door. He opens it up and slides out side. He's almost as graceful as a fairy. It's like he's sliding across the ground. Maybe he is, I can't tell.

When we get to outside the boundaries of the school, he stops. All of a sudden we disappear and reappear in a dark room.

I look around, not able to see much. There are candles lighting the room and two chairs. Lord Voldemort goes over to one and sits down. He releases me and I fall onto the other chair.

"Turn back to your normal size." He demands. I nod my head and close my eyes, and concentrate hard on being back to my size.

"Good," I hear him say in his silky voice. I open my eyes, and see that I am back to my normal size.

I look at him with fright in my eyes, wondering what he is going to do next. He rolls up the sleeve to his pitch back robe and reveals a hideous scar of a skull and a snake.

He takes one long white finger and lays it across his scar. He gives out a small laugh and takes his finger off. He looks up, as if expecting somebody to appear out of thin air.

But then out of thin air people do start appearing. They are all wearing long cloaks and masks. I look at them all in turn, wondering if I know any of them. Probably not, I don't know many humans.

"Ahh..." Says Lord Voldemort, "That was a bit slow. Maybe you should be quicker next time." They all bow their heads down. "But. Be that as it may, I have found a fairy. And we are going to have a great night."

I look at him, wondering what he is going to make me do.

"Fairy," He commands, "Stand up." I do as I am told. He raises a booted foot and kicks me forward. I stumble and catch my balance. Everyone laughs at me as I look at them. Lord Voldemort flicks his wand and a little table with a pole going to the roof appears.

"Get up on the table and dance." He commands. I look back at him with a questioning look on my face, but I get up on the table anyways. I wrap my arms around the pole and then look at Lord Voldemort.

"Dance you idiot." He barks at me. I use my wings to dance in the sexiest way possible. The death eaters hooted and shouted at me cheerfully, as Lord Voldemort sat at his chair, staring at me the whole time. After almost hours of this I am absolutely tired out.

**THE END**

On to the sequel!!


End file.
